


Peesentation

by wreckagegay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Wetting, autistic shuichi saihara, but it isn't a hpa au either they're just like normal kids, it's projection time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckagegay/pseuds/wreckagegay
Summary: shuichi has to do a presentation,, he also has to pee,,, uh ohs ensue(mind the pun in the title,, we couldn't think of anything better)
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Peesentation

Maybe cue cards had always felt like this and he’d never noticed before, or maybe it was because his hands were sweating so much. Either way, the small sheets of paper had a weirdly slick coating.

Shuichi Saihara was rereading his presentation for what must have been the tenth time before he’d have to speak to his class. Which, honestly, was a feat in itself. He’d tried to persuade his teacher to let him skip this assignment and do something different to make up the marks but Mr. Tonchiki wouldn’t budge.

There were a million things that could go wrong. What if he forgot an English word? What if he forgot how to pronounce an English word? What if he couldn’t speak at all? What if someone had a question? *What if he made eye contact with someone?*

On top of all that, Shuichi’s mouth had been dry all morning just thinking about this, so he’d drank around three litres of water, and that certainly wasn’t making him any *more* comfortable.

There were two people presenting before Shuichi. He was supposed to be listening to them speak, but honestly, he was so stressed out he could barely hear them.

Some of his classmates clapped halfheartedly and the girl at the front of the room made her way back to her seat, smiling as her friends praised her.

Shuichi was not smiling. One more person before his turn. He glanced over his cue cards again. He knew this was the last time he’d be able to before he’d be reading them aloud - that was the one allowance Mr. Tonchiki had made. Despite the class being told that they could have a maximum of one card for rough notes, Shuichi was given permission to write out everything he wanted to say and reread it. It still wasn’t ideal, but finding his words without help would have been damn near impossible.

It felt like only seconds before Shuichi heard that lazy applause again, and then his own name was being called. He slowly stood up, careful not to let his chair make any noise, pushed the seat back under the desk, just as quietly as before, and walked to the front of the room on shaking legs. He stood behind the standing desk Mr. Tonchiki’d set up and looked down at his notes before glancing at his teacher.

“Ready when you are.” Was all Mr. Tonchiki had to say to him.

Shuichi inwardly sighed, then looked at the ceiling as he cleared his throat. He was all too aware of the stares of his whole class, watching every move he made, from the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, to the odd pose he’d contorted his left hand into, to the violent shaking of his notes in his right hand. He was careful not to meet any of those stares as he looked back down at the cards he’d prepared.

Shuichi did his best to read what he’d written out. He’d skip words every few lines and have to go back, and he was stuttering, but overall, it wasn’t that bad. That is, until he had a terrible revelation.

All that water he’d drank earlier was making its way back to him way quicker than he was comfortable with, going from almost nothing to his bladder feeling swollen and sore behind his waistband. He squeezed his thighs tightly together as he accidentally reread a paragraph. *Fuck*, this was unbearable already…

Shuichi was on his second card out of fourteen. It wouldn’t be *that* much longer, he told himself.

Unfortunately, as he went on, it was getting harder and harder to read. What he’d written were barely words anymore, just markings on a paper. Was it his handwriting? No, it couldn’t have been. Shuichi had been sure to write everything clearly to make sure he’d be able to read it back. This was due to something else…

By the fourth card, Shuichi’s thighs were tightly pressed together as his knees shook and his hips subtly shifted from side to side. This was ridiculous…

“U-uhm, M-Mr. Tonchiki…?” Shuichi interrupted his own presentation, glancing at the teacher’s desk and feeling his cheeks heat up more than they already were.

“Yes?” Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi barely saw Mr. Tonchiki look up from the paper he was taking notes on.

“M-may I… um, may I p-please go t-to the washroom…?” Shuichi knew his teacher was trying to make eye contact, and he could almost feel the raised eyebrow.

“After you finish your presentation, yes.” Ah, the answer he was dreading. Honestly, Shuichi expected this, but that didn’t make it any less disheartening.

Without protest, Shuichi looked back at his cards and tried to find where he’d left off.

Even if Shuichi himself hadn’t been able to say anything back, his bladder sure would like to. Being told to wait seemed to just make it want to do that less. Shuichi let out a whine under his breath by accident as liquid pushed at his inner walls.

As he kept reading, his words continued to be confusing. Reading was requiring more and more of Shuichi’s attention.

It was requiring attention that… Shuichi couldn’t really give up. Before he could stop it, the terrible feeling of wet clothing was pressed against his… most sensitive areas. Heat seemed to blossom across his face as he realized he was *leaking*. That wasn’t supposed to happen…

Luckily, it had seemed to stop after only wetting his underwear. While he wasn’t happy about it happening *at all*, he could at least admit he was glad he hadn’t peed himself fully right there and then in front of his entire class.

At this point, though, Shuichi had to cross his legs. It wasn’t easy to subtly do that while standing up, but he was fairly sure he succeeded… though, his judgement *was* clouded…

He was on his seventh card now. *Halfway there*, he’d remarked in his head. At this point, he was kind of rushing through the presentation. Mispronouncing words or missing them all together and then not going back to fix his mistakes. What could he say, he was desperate to be finished.

He was on his ninth card when he felt another gush of warmth wet his inner thighs. *He was leaking again, damnit*. It was worse this time, though, and he couldn’t stop it without cutting himself off and grimacing for a second, just trying to regain control of his lower half before speaking again. Shuichi was almost certain there was a wet spot on the front of his pants by now, but he tried to reassure himself that they were dark, so it would barely be visible.

He wished he could hold himself. Even if Shuichi knew it was childish, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it might help. He couldn’t, though, because even if he wasn’t worried about all his classmates and Mr. Tonchiki seeing him, his right hand was holding his cards. Holding himself with his left… wouldn’t do. He didn’t like to do things like that with his left hand; it just felt wrong.

*Tenth card*. It wouldn’t be that much longer. He could hold on for that short amount of time! This wouldn’t take longer than… what, a few minutes? Honestly, Shuichi was kind of proud of himself for having been able to talk throughout all this. Sure, he was reading, but he was also dangerously close to wetting his pants. It was an accomplishment of some sort!

*Eleventh card*. Shuichi was *sure* he’d make it on time. Was there ever any doubt? He was in high school! Of course not! He was *far* too old to be having accidents.

*Twelfth card*. He was *so close*. He could almost feel the relief already. Of course, imagining that did nothing but make him need to go more…

Before he knew it, he was muttering the words, “Thank you for listening.” His class didn’t seem to realize he was actually finished this time until a few seconds after he’d closed his mouth, at which point he was met with even less applause than his classmates.

Shuichi turned back to Mr. Tonchiki, about to ask his question again, when the older man sighed and nodded, “Go ahead.”

Thankful, Shuichi placed his cue cards on the teacher’s desk and hurried out of the classroom, as fast as he could go with his thighs firmly in place together.

He was glad he was alone in the hallway because had anyone else seen the awkward almost waddle he was doing, he might’ve exploded from embarrassment.

Finally, the washrooms were in sight. Only a few more steps, only a few more steps, only a few more steps…

Shuichi was standing right outside the door when the inevitable happened.

Finally, Shuichi’s bladder was emptying, but not where he’d have liked it to. His hand froze on the doorknob as he felt the pressure releasing into his pants. His blood was ice as all the pee he’d been holding made its long awaited escape, first soaking whatever dryness was left in his boxers, and then making its way in rivulets down his pant legs, then into his shoes, and finishing by splashing onto the floor beneath him into a puddle.

He peed for what felt like forever. And while the relief was amazing, yes, any semblance of a good mood he had was drastically overpowered by the anxiety of *“what if someone sees me?”*

Finally, when his stream trailed off into nothing and his pants were left dripping, the previous coldness of Shuichi’s body changed to immense heat. All of him was boiling with shame.

The first thing he did was enter the washroom, even if it was too late to use it the way he’d originally intended. Now that he was alone, though, he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him anymore.

With that knowledge, his eyes became sore, another pressure behind them. Before he could even think about it, Shuichi was crying. And if his skin was this hot, his tears must have been lava.

He had the good foresight to lock himself in one of the stalls, and then he sat on the toilet with his pants still on. He wasn’t going to *use it*. He didn’t need to… then, he took his shoes and socks off. They were *gross*, he couldn’t wear wet socks. Especially not with pee!

God, what was he going to do now? There was no escaping this situation. No matter what he did, everyone would know that… he’d peed himself… at school… at sixteen years old. And now he was sobbing about it all by himself. What a pathetic sight…

It wasn’t even fair. He hadn’t had to go that badly before presenting! He should have been able to last until after he was done at the very least…

Shuichi’s hands were over his ears as he leant over, tears falling onto his knees. He was slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm himself down. He wanted to scream. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it. Maybe he could just sit there forever, and no one would ever find him. No one would ever know what he’d done.

But of course, his worst fear had to become a reality, and Shuichi nearly cried out when he heard the bathroom door be pushed open.

And then, because it had to get worse, “Shuichi?”

The person outside knew. They knew who he was, what had happened…

“Shuichi…?” They repeated, softer this time. They were right outside Shuichi’s cubicle. As if to prove that, they knocked on the door. “Shuichi…? Are you okay?” They didn’t sound mad… *or like they’d tell anyone*. The person outside the cubicle sounded like they wanted to help… like they cared.

They didn’t receive anything more than a weak little “Mhm…” after all, Shuichi was far too uncomfortable to speak, especially to a stranger.

“Are you sure…?” Shuichi didn’t answer that at all. Of course, the answer was no, but he didn’t want this random person knowing. “Shuichi…” they continued after a few seconds of silence. “Mr. Tonchiki might send another person if I don’t at least make sure you’re okay…” Shuichi’s eyes widened. He definitely didn’t want that. Hesitantly, he unlocked the cubicle door and peeked around it at his visitor.

He felt like an idiot for not recognising his visitor’s voice. There stood Kiibo Iidabashi, the closest person he had to a friend in his class.

“You’re crying.” Kiibo pointed out, Shuichi hid behind the door again. “No, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Kiibo explained, “Um, are you upset because you, uh… had an accident…?” The wording was embarrassing, but so was the entire situation, so Shuichi peeked part of his face out behind the door again and nodded, eyes on Kiibo’s shoes.

“Oh, well, it’s okay! It, um, happens to everyone, you know?” Shuichi felt like a child being talked to like this, but he had to admit… he definitely wasn’t feeling worse. “You, um, don’t want anyone to know, do you?” Shyly, Shuichi shook his head. “Well, uh, you could always go home. Right?”

Shuichi supposed he was right, though, that did require telling his uncle about what’d happened, which he definitely wasn’t looking forward to, but he’d definitely be nicer about it than most of his classmates.

That wouldn’t work, though, Shuichi realized, he’d left his bag in class and the last thing he wanted to do was go back to get it. As if reading his mind, Kiibo spoke up, “I could go get your stuff for you, if you want. I could say you threw up or something instead of… you know. It’s still not *ideal*, but, uh, it’s less embarrassing, right?” Shuichi nodded. “I can go now if you want?” Another nod, “Great! Uhm, you should call your parents or something while I go. Do I meet you back here?” Yet another nod. And then, Kiibo was off. As he watched him leave, he tried to think of what he’d even say to his uncle. *Come pick me up, I’ve pissed my pants*… That was terrible. There was no way he’d be saying that. Oh, well, he supposed he’d just start talking and figure it out as he went.

Shuichi opened his phone, which he was glad he’d had in his pocket and especially glad he hadn’t peed on, and sent a message to his uncle. “Could you come pick me up” “Please” He was lucky his uncle must have already been using his phone because it only took seconds for him to respond.

“What? Why”

“Do I have to answer that,,”

“...” “Yes”

“Um” “...” “I uh,,” God, it was hard to type. His hand was shaking just thinking about admitting to this. But… his uncle wouldn’t come if he didn’t, so he figured it was probably best to put whatever pride he had left behind him and just be blunt about it. “I wet myself…” He wanted to start crying again typing the message and had to send it with his eyes closed.

Shuichi’s uncle took a while to respond to that, and when he finally did, all he said was “What” and then, moments later, “How did you manage that”

“Please don’t rub it in,,”

“Right” “Do you need me there right away?”

“I’d prefer that,,”

“I’ll take about ten minutes”

“Thank you”

Shuichi slid his phone back into his pocket and stood up. He figured he should probably make himself look like less of a mess if he could before he’d be seeing his uncle. He steadily left his stall, picking up his shoes and socks as he wandered to the sinks. He noted awkwardly that he’d left footprints when he’d entered.

He almost recoiled in surprise when he saw himself in the mirror. He’d figured he’d look like a disaster but this was an entire new level. His hair was a mess from having ran his hands through it, his eyeliner was running all the way down to his chin, his entire face and neck were bright red, and to top it all off, his eyes were already starting to bruise a little from the crying.

Luckily, he noticed,his pants *were* dark enough that at a glance, you probably wouldn’t be able to tell what had happened in them. Though where they’d been wet was oddly shiny, and now that some time had passed, they were just getting more and more uncomfortable to keep wearing.

As Shuichi rinsed his face in the sink, he heard the door open again and could only hope it was Kiibo coming back. He used a paper towel to dry off his face and inwardly sighed in relief when he opened his eyes to see the familiar boy standing next to him in the mirror.

Kiibo smiled and held out Shuichi’s bag to him, and Shuichi took it and nodded awkwardly in response. After some hesitation, Shuichi mouthed the words “thank you”. His voice hadn’t come out, but Kiibo seemed to get the point.

“No need to do that.” Kiibo said, “Are your parents on their way?” Shuichi didn’t really care enough to correct him, so he just nodded. “Do you want me to wait with you?” No response for a second, but then, flushed, Shuichi gave a single shy nod.

The two boys made their way out together, doing a weird little hop over the shameful puddle in the hallway. Shuichi felt bad leaving it there for a janitor to clean up, but he supposed he wouldn’t be able to stay anonymous if he cleaned it himself.

The walk to the front of the school didn’t take very long after that, and then they just walked right out the front door. Technically, you were supposed to be signed out if you were leaving early, but honestly, that was at the back of Shuichi’s mind as he stepped onto the gravel path with his bare feet, reminded why shoes were important, and he felt a cool summer breeze brush against his damp pants.

By luck, they’d timed their exit perfectly, and Shuichi watched as his uncle’s car pulled up in front of the school and stopped close to the two of them.

“I guess I don’t get to wait with you then.” Kiibo joked, “Right?” Shuichi nodded, “Bye bye then. I hope you feel better soon! And, um, you don’t have to worry about what happened. It, uh, happens to everyone at some point, and I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Shuichi nodded again.

Just as Kiibo turned back to leave, Shuichi softly said, “Thank you again…” to which Kiibo just glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

As Kiibo went back into the school, Shuichi walked around the car and opened the passenger door, blushing when he saw a towel folded on his seat. Without acknowledging it, he sat down, trying to pretend he hadn’t noticed his uncle shoot a tentative glance at his crotch area.

“So.” The older man spoke, getting the car ready to leave, “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was silence for a second, and then, “No thank you.”

“Right. Let’s go home then.”

It might be weird to admit, but looking back at the events of the day, Shuichi wasn’t so upset that what had happened happened. Yes, he would have much preferred not to have wet himself, but… he was kind of happy it happened in a weird way. After all, because of it, he felt much closer to Kiibo. He didn’t know if it was mutual, but… he trusted him after all he’d done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> how to italics on ao3,,


End file.
